Innocent
by TheBurritoPrincess
Summary: I wanted to make you feel the way you made me feel. You fucking deserved this, Axel. Character Death, warnings inside.


**Warning:** Language, Rape, Disturbing images. Read at your own risk.

**Disclaimer:** Me no own ):

* * *

_So you're feeling tied up to a sense of control_

_And make decisions that you think are your own_

_You are a stranger here, why have you come?_

_Why have you come, lift me higher, let me look at the sun_

_Look at the sun and once I hear them clearly, say_

Hurt.

Why was it me?

Out of everyone else, why was it me?

You just had to look at me, right?

You just had to eye me with that sadistic grin every fucking day, right?

Well you know what, Axel, this is what you get.

_Who, who are you really?_

_And where are you going?_

_I've got nothing left to prove_

It all started with that park at that goddamned swing.

You saw me sitting there, helpless. A mere child.

How could you think such horrible things about me?

You were so friendly, so kind.

I thought you were my friend.

You came to the park every day to push me on the swing.

I was so happy. You made me happy.

I trusted you.

You tricked a young naïve kid.

Well guess what now, Axel?

I'm all grown up.

_Cause I've got nothing left to lose_

_See me there waiting for you_

_Who, who are you?_

I've spent days searching.

But now I've finally found you.

* * *

"_Axel, what are you doing to me! St-stop it!" I could feel his hands all over me. Touching parts of my body that shouldn't be touched. "Roxy, You're my friend. I'm showing you how much I love you." He told me with the most innocent voice. "But Axel I don't like this!" He slipped his hand in my underwear. "Aw Roxy, don't cry. I promise you'll like this. I could feel my eyes swelling with salty water, threatening to over flow. With one hand he tugged my underwear off and flipped me over. "A-axel, pl-please st-stop.." I pleaded. With one hard thrust, my world was shattered. The dam overflow and I screamed out. "Stop crying you little bitch! Didn't your mama tell you not to talk to strangers!" My innocence is gone. I am no longer pure._

* * *

Hey Axel, I know where you live. I asked around and found out.

Won't you be so happy to see me?

I have a very big surprise waiting for you, you'll see when you get home.

* * *

"_Who would do this to my baby? Roxas please.. Please wake up!" I heard screaming and I could feel droplets falling on my face. Mommy, help me! Wake me up! She was pounding on the floor, pleading for her child to wake up. I heard sirens grow closer and through a haze I could feel myself being lifted. "He's lost a lot of blood! We're gunna need a transfusion!"_

* * *

Axel, where are you? I'm waiting.

We're gunna have so much fun.

Hurry up, I'm growing impatient.

Oh! The door opened!

Your foot steps are nearing.

"What the fuck are you doing in my house!"

Nighty night, Ax.

* * *

_My eyes flickered open and all I could see was white everywhere. There was a steady beeping in my ear. I'm in the hospital. "Oh my god baby, you're awake!" My mother rushed to my side, gripping my hand firmly with water filling her eyes. "I was so worried.. who did this to you?" All I could do was stare. A lump formed in my throat and the tears in my eyes began to roll. I couldn't answer._

_My world fell apart. Again._

* * *

I control you now.

How does it feel to know that I hold your life in my hands now, Axel?

I pushed you. Hard.

Wake the fuck up.

Your eyes flew open.

Ha, can't scream now.

I've taped your mouth and bound your hands and feet.

"How about we have a little fun, Ax?"

_Who, who are you really?_

_And where are you going?_

_I've got nothing left to prove_

_Cause I've got nothing left to lose_

_See me there waiting for you_

_See me there waiting_

A slice here, a slice there.

I like the sight of your blood trickling; it reminds me of little rivers flowing down your skin.

How about now I make you feel the way I did? Doesn't that sound nice?

I stripped you down to nothing, only pale bare skin.

I dragged my knife down your back, loving the terrified face you're making.

Scream for me Axel.

I want to hear you scream so fucking loud your throat tears.

I want you to be so fucking scared just like I was.

Now my knife is right at your entrance.

"How scared are you?" I said devilishly.

I want you to hurt just like I did. Feel pain just like I did.

One thrust of my wrist, blood poured.

I withdrew.

"How do you like this, Axel! Now you know how I felt!"

I drove my knife into him, over and over again.

After this, you'll know exactly how I felt.

My whole world fell apart and now yours is too.

You fucking deserved this, Axel.

* * *

**A/N: **This is actually my first fic on here, so I'm sorry if it kinda sucks :c

Well anyways, please **R&R **


End file.
